Dark Days in Kanto
by Karma-kun
Summary: Favaro lives in Old Pallet town, with his companion Rita. Working at the old tavern, Favaro enjoyed his simple life. One fateful night Favaro and Rita get involved in something bigger then they ever could have imagined.


Chapter 1

Fleeting Memories

Looking down from the balcony, he surveyed the snow covered streets. Feeling the gentle winter breeze on his cheek, he positioned the scarf back into place. Taking a deep breath, he let the calm of the night wash over him. Nothing but the low murmur of the rivers frigid waters making their way through town. After some time, he felt a slight tug at his cloak. Glancing down, a smile crept up on his face. It was Rita, his lifelong companion. She was a water type Pokémon, given the species name Squirtle.

A voice broke the silence "Favaro… you need to finish helping in the kitchen." Rita softly spoke. Rita kept a firm gaze on Favaro, hoping to drive home her previous words. Sitting up from the railing, he quickly patted Rita on the head. Turning to head down into the tavern, he motioned to Rita. "Common squirt, if you're going to tattle on me to old man Hamsa. At least you can lend a hand." Favaro laughed, knowing Rita's face would be bright red without having to look. Rita stomped after Favaro, huffing at the squirt nickname. "I am not a squirt…." She mumbled to herself, as they made their way down into the main tavern.

Emerging into the kitchen area, they hung their cloaks up. The air as filled with smells of different meats, and dishes being prepared. Rita closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "It always smells so good in here!" she boasted. "That's because Favaro wasn't helping." The tavern owner Hamsa laughed, walking in past Rita. Walking over to Hamsa, Favaro put his arm around him, and said "I'm the best cook in this kitchen old man." Hamsa began to laugh even harder. Wiping a tear from his eye, he looked at Favaro, "Not until the day Kaisar decides to leave this dump." Rita giggled softly, and then hid behind Hamsa when Favaro stuck his tongue out at her. Favaro leaned against the counter, running his hand through his crimson hair. "Kaisar is a great cook, but I did teach him everything he knows." He stated, hand resting on his chin as he thought to himself. A smug look crossed over his face. Rita and Hamsa shook their heads at the boy. Favaro felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, an all too familiar voice creeped into his ears. "Taught me everything I know huh?" Kaisar mocked him. "Then by all means, lord of the kitchen. Show me how a true master cooks." He smirked at Favaro, his green eyes staring daggers at him. "whaa-!" Favaro jumped away from Kaisar. Rita watched her friend leap across the kitchen, "I've never seen Favaro jump like that." Rita laughed, moving to sit on a stool next to Kaisar. Regaining his composure, Favaro looked at his friend, "You must have heard me wrong Kaisar! I said you taught me everything I know about cooking." Kaisar kept a steady look at him, letting the kitchen grow silent. Then suddenly he let out a soft chuckle. "Calm down Favaro, I was just teasing yah." Kaisar put his arm around Favaro, a taunting smirk on his face. Rita and Hamsa just smiled at the boys. Hamsa clapped his hands together, speaking to the group, "Alright love birds; I've got a tavern full of hungry customers. Let's get cooking!" A unified cheer echoed through the kitchen.

The tavern was rather crowded that evening. The town's upcoming Christmas festival had all sorts of travelers wandering into Old Pallet town. From merchants, to nobleman, a wide array of new faces walked the streets. With so many people entering the town, it also brought trouble with it as well. Corrupt officials preyed on the tourists, stealing their money, and abducting Pokémon to sell on the slave market. This was not an uncommon occurrence throughout the Kanto region. The current government in power took over years ago. A large military force known as Team Rocket. They quickly crushed the Kanto regions small military. Placing them into military rule, the new power had a firm grip over the region. Recently there have been whispers throughout taverns about a group of freedom fighters. These people claimed to be fighting to bring down the tyrannical government, but in Old Pallet town, these rumors seemed to be worlds away.

The last patron stumbled out of the tavern, red faced and smiling. Favaro closed the door behind them, letting out a sigh of relief. "I never thought they'd leave." Stretching, he began wiping up the tables. Rita's poked her head over the bar, standing on her toes to see over. "Favaro, can we visit Amira like you promised?" Her brown eyes stared intently. Favaro turned to her, head cocked to the side, "I suppose that's fine, but only for a while. The market closes in an hour, and I don't intend on skipping dinner tonight." Rita nodded her head smiling, waddling off to finish cleaning. Favaro continued wiping down tables. Eager to get down to the market, he worked furiously. Putting away plates, stacking all the chairs neatly in a corner, Favaro scanned the tavern. A satisfied smile flashed across his face. He made his way into the kitchen. Hamsa and Kaisar were just finishing up cleaning. Stacking the last few mugs onto the rack, Hamsa glanced up at Favaro. "The tavern better be spotless." He said to the boy. Favaro nodded with enthusiasm, "Cleanest tavern in all of Old Pallet town! Now about my pay for the week…" His voice trailed off. Hamsa shook his head, digging into his back pocket. He retrieved a black pouch, tossing it to Favaro. "Don't spend it all in one night." Hamsa chuckled. Favaro caught the bag, shaking it to hear all the coins jingling. He rubbed his stomach, thinking of the dinner to come. Favaro grabbed his cloak, heading to the tavern exit. Rita was eagerly waiting by the door, sitting on a bench kicking her feet. Favaro walked up, patting her head. She smiled up at him, hopping down from the bench. The two made their way out of the tavern an into the cold winter air.

The pair made their way through the snow. As they continued to walk, they passed by a pair Team Rocket grunts chatting on a street corner. They immediately stopped talking as Favaro and Rita approached them. The bigger of the two grunts stared at them. Taking a long slow puff on his cigarette, the man scoffed at them "Got something to say Kanto trash?" Favaro ignored the remark, continuing to walk towards the bridge. Rita kept her head down, keeping pace and holding onto Favaro's cloak. They got a few feet away from the grunts, hearing them arguing in the distance. Suddenly a searing hot pain hit Favaro's head. Recoiling away from the pain, he ducked down, and spun on his heel to see the cause of it. The bigger grunt stood there smiling at him. "Didn't your mommy teach you it's rude to ignore someone?" The grunt mocked him, twirling the lit cigarette around. Favaro took a step back, feeling the burn mark on his head and cringing. Keeping his silence, Favaro stared the grunt down. Rita on the other hand was on the offensive. She hopped in front of Favaro, hands to her sides. He could hear the distinct rumbling of water being built up. Rita was readying up her water attack to blast away the grunt. "Rita no!" Favaro shouted as he moved towards her. The grunt stood there laughing at her. "Awe, is the little turtle going to get me wet?" the grunt eyed Rita. Taking a step forward, she was preparing to unleash her watery fury on the grunt. Just in time, Favaro swooped in front of her. Staring her dead in the eyes, Favaro picked Rita up and took off down the road. In the distance he could still hear the grunt shouting at them.

Taking a deep breath, Favaro looked over at Rita. "You know it's illegal for a non-government Pokémon to use their powers in a city." She slumped against the bridge wall, head hung down. He squatted down, waiting for her to talk. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Rita spoke up "Yeah… but they hurt you! And they called me little!" Favaro laughed, standing up and stretching. "I appreciate the heroic act, I do. But this burn isn't worth you getting the death penalty." He smiled down at her. Then suddenly a look of terror crossed Favaro's face. Rita stared up at him, confused at this new expression. He took off down the bridge, looking over his shoulder and yelled to Rita "The market closes in five minutes!" He kept running down the bridge. Rita hopped up, fallowing right along.

Rita rounded the corner, the shop coming into view. She saw Favaro sitting in front of the market, his head hung low. Walking up to him, she noticed the store was dark. Favaro looked up at her, "I saw the store keeper lock the doors…" Rita set her hand on his shoulder, "We can always have some left overs at the tavern Favaro." She smiles at him. Nodding up to her, Favaro stands up. "We better hope Hamsa left us something to eat." Favaro smirked at Rita, and they headed back down the road.

Her pink hair flowed in the wind. Leaning against the hospital entrance, Amira kept a steady stare down the road. She saw Favaro go running by earlier. He looked really concerned, Amira hoped everything was okay. Seeing a figure coming around the corner, Favaro and Rita came into view. Amira waved to them. Smiling when she saw Favaro's surprised look on his face. "Rita! Did you forget about coming over tonight?" Amira made a pouting face to her. Rita looked up at her, "I didn't forget! Some rocket grunts hurt Favaro, and the store was closing and…" Amira interrupted Rita, "Oh dear its fine, I was just teasing you. You can tell me all about it over dinner." She motioned for them to come inside. Favaro's eyes lit up the mention of food. Making their way through the hospital entrance, Amira lead the way through the lobby. Favaro scrunched his nose. He always hated the smell of hospitals. The stale air, mixed with fresh chemicals. Continuing down the halls, the group arrived to a staircase. Heading up the wooden stairs, Favaro smelt the dinner ahead. A pleasant orchestra of meats and veggies danced in his nose. It must be the famous soup Amira's mother always makes in the winter. Rita expressed Favaro's thoughts herself, "The dinner smells great Amira. Thanks for inviting us in." Amira smiled at Rita. "You can thank my mom; she's the one that cooked it." Reaching the top of the stairs, they overheard Amira's parents discussing something. Before they realized the trio of kids was in the entry way, Amira's father continued talking. "I want to do something dear, but I can't. You know what happens to people that refuse-"He stopped mid-sentence. Seeing his daughter and guests in the entry way, he immediately greeted them. "Ah Amira, seems you managed to find the daring duo." A forced smile crossed her father's face. "Is everything alright Favaro? I know Amira was concerned earlier, she saw you making haste down the street." Favaro scratched his head as he eyed the ceiling, "Everything is fine, I um-"Amira interrupted him, a grin on her face, "With a full stomach I think he'll survive the night." She gave Favaro a mocking wink. Her father laughed, "Well let's not keep the lad waiting. Sit down everyone." Amira's mother finished setting the table as everyone settled into their seats. Favaro immediately began gulping down the steaming bowl of soup. Taking a drink from his cup, he quietly listened to everyone talking. Rita was telling Amira's father about her encounter with the team rocket grunt, a few extra added details, but Favaro kept quiet. At the other end of the table, Amira and her mother were discussing recent patients that came in earlier that day. Favaro admired how Amira's purple eyes always lit up when telling stories of her helping patients. That got Favaro thinking of when he first met Amira in the streets of Old Pallet town.

The can banged against the brick wall. A young Favaro kicked the can back at the wall. A bored look loomed across the boy's face. "There's nothing fun to do in this dumb old town." He mumbled to himself. Favaro was hiding in an alley across the river. The tavern owner Hamsa caught Favaro trying to steal money from a customer. "Like that greedy old women would have noticed a few missing coins…." He continued to sulk. After sitting for a while, he heard a door slam farther down the alley way. Favaro hid behind a trash bin. He heard faint voice getting closer. A person came into view. They looked to be around Favaro's age. The person had short pink hair and bright purple eyes, and was wearing brown shorts and a black button up on. He stood up and waved at the newcomer. Startled by the sudden appearance of a red haired boy, the person stepped back. "Wh-who are you?" The pink haired boy softly asked. "My name is Favaro." He motioned to himself. "What is your name?" Favaro asked the boy. "Amira, nice to meet you Favaro. Why are you in this alleyway?" they replied to him. Favaro shrugged, "Trying to find something fun to do in this boring town." Amira nodded to him. The two sat in silence for a moment, thinking of something to do. "I got it!" Amira exclaimed. Favaro raised an eyebrow at the sudden enthusiasm. "Have you ever gone fishing for Magikarp?" Favaro shook his head in a "no" motion in reply. Amira smiled, "Let's go then, Ill grab my dad's fishing rods!" Favaro didn't have time to respond, Amira grabbed his hand and they headed down the alley. Hours went by in a flash. They talked, laughed, and shared storied with each other. Neither of them caught a Magikarp, but that was the last thing on their minds. As the sun was setting, the two were packing up down on the docks. "Thanks Amira, this day turned out much better than I thought it would." He smiled to his new friend. Amira smiled back, "I had a lot of fun too, how about we do this again tomorrow?" Favaro nodded in reply. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" He said to Amira, handing the fishing rod to them. As he reached out the rod to them, Amira closed in and hugged Favaro. He paused for a second, and then hugged his new friend back. A bit shocked at the hug, but he didn't complain. He made a new friend today.

The following day Favaro was waiting in the alleyway for Amira. Swinging the paper bag in his hand, he patiently waited. He had packed him and his new friend a lunch. Hamsa helped him make the sandwiches; he hoped Amira would like them. Hearing the door slam farther down the alleyway, Favaro began walking down to greet his friend. Who he saw was Amira, but they were wearing a yellow dress. It ended just above their knees, complete with a yellow bow in his hair. Amira smiled, waving to Favaro. "Amira… Why are you wearing a dress?" Favaro asked, very much confused. Amira got a confused look, walking closer to Favaro. "Girls wear dresses all the time. You don't like it?" She asked, moving closer to Favaro. "N-No… It looks fine… I just thought you were a boy." He stammered to her. Amira, now within a few inches of Favaro, she smiled at him, "Well then you better not let a girl beat you in catching a Magikarp." Quickly after her teasing comment, she kissed him on the cheek. Favaro turned bright red, frozen from the kiss. Amira began giggling, "You look like a Voltorb!" She ran past Favaro to the docks. Laughing as she ran, fishing rods bouncing on her shoulder. Favaro turned around, and slowly walked to the docks. The boys mind was racing. Trying to make sense of the feelings he had welling up inside him. Feelings or not, he knew one thing for certain. He wasn't going to let this girl beat him to catching a Magikarp! With his new goal in mind, he picked up pace. Not wanting to give Amira any head start on the fishing.

"Favaro!" Amira yelled at him. Favaro blinked a few times. "Sorry, I must be getting tired." He turned towards Rita. She was just finishing up her cake. "Rita we should head back. We need plenty of sleep for work tomorrow. Hamsa is serving a special from open to close." Rita wiped the frosting from her mouth. "Okay Favaro." She turned to Amira and her parents, "Thanks for the meal, it was delicious." Rita rubbed her shelled stomach smiling. Everyone around the table laughed. Amira's mother smiled, "Come by anytime you like. We always enjoy the company." Favaro and Rita nodded together. Standing up from the table, Rita and Favaro made their way to the entry way. Amira quickly followed, "I'll show you guys out." She stated, slipping her shoes on. The three of them made their way back through the long hallways of the hospital. Getting to the exit, Amira stopped. Bending down, she whispered something in Rita's ear. Favaro turned, curious what those two were discussing. Rita only smiled, and went on ahead past Favaro and out the exit. Watching Rita leave, Favaro didn't notice Amira approach him. Turning around, he froze. Seeing Amira only inches away from him, Favaro started to say something. Before he could spit out any words, Amira hugged him tightly. Favaro stood there, arms limp to his sides. "W-what is wrong Amira?" Favaro managed to blurt out. Amira didn't say a word, she only held him tighter. Sighing, he hugged her back. After a few moments, Amira looked up at him, "Just be careful okay? Hearing about the run in you had with those grunts, it made me nervous. What if next time it isn't just a burn? What if you really get hurt?" Her voice trembled as she spoke to him. Favaro stared into her deep purple eyes, and she stared back. "Nothing will happen to me, I'll be stuck working that old tavern for years to come." He reassured her. Favaro broke the hug off, pointing at her, "Besides, when winters done, you owe me a rematch. I'll catch the biggest Magikarp this time I swear on it!" Amira shook her head laughing, "Keep telling yourself that." Favaro smiled, "Well I'm off, sleep well Amira." He said to her as he approached the exit. Amira waved, "Goodnight."

Walking across the bridge, Favaro thought over what Amira said to him. He never thought she cared that much about him. Thinking of when she hugged him close. How soft her lips looked. Favaro shook his head. Attempting to shake those thoughts out, he crossed his arms, continuing to walk. Arriving back to the tavern, Favaro locked the door behind him. Heading upstairs to his room, he noticed Rita's light was still on. As he crept past, he heard Rita speak up, "Took you long enough." She teased him. Favaro continuing to walk, "Get to bed Rita." He bluntly said. Getting to his door he heard Rita quietly laughing. Entering his room, Favaro hung up his cloak. Flicking the light off, he flopped into bed. Laying there, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Favaro shot up in his bed, startled by the sudden banging on his door. "Favaro! Favaro! Get up now!" Rita's voice was distressed. He quickly got out of bed, flinging the door open. "What is wrong?" Favaro questioned Rita. She started heading down the stairs. "I heard some strange noises outside the tavern. Looking out my window, I saw a group of men going across the bridge towards the hospital." She told him. Grabbing his cloak, Favaro quickly went with Rita. His mind was racing. Why are men going there at this time of night? Favaro thought to himself. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kaisar walked out into the tavern lobby from his room. "Favaro, do you know what time it is?" he questioned. Favaro nodded to Kaisar, "Rita saw a shady group of men heading to Amira's." he told him. Kaisar grabbed his cloak, walking towards the two. Kaisar looked at Favaro, "In that case, Phantom and I are coming along." Walking out from behind Kaisar, his companion Phantom followed closely. Phantom species is a bug type known as Beedrill. "If any trouble goes down, I can't let Kaisar get hurt." He buzzed. The group made their way to the bridge. They kept to the shadows of the buildings, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention. Crossing the bridge, the group saw no sign of the shady figures. Once they reached the front of the hospital, Favaro motioned for everyone to stop. He listened intently, trying to hear anything out of the ordinary. A shriek filled the night air. It was the frantic wails of women. Favaro couldn't tell if it was Amira or her mother. Neither of that mattered, rushing forward he tried opening the front doors.

With tears in her eyes, Amira ran down the stairs leading away from her house. Rushing through the back door of the hospital, she ran into the alleyway. Amira slumped down into the snow. Her hands shook, not from the cold, but from the disbelief of what she just saw. Amira hugged her knees, wishing for it all to be a bad dream.

Finding them locked, Favaro slammed his fists on the door. "Allow me." Phantom buzzed behind Favaro. Stepping away from the door, Phantom took his place in front of it. Rearing back his right hand, a drill formed over it. It began spinning rapidly. Slamming the spinning drill between the doors, the handles blew off. The doors swung wide open. With a flick of his wrist, Phantoms drill dissolved away. "After you." He motioned to Favaro. Not hesitating for a second, Favaro rushed ahead. Everyone was keeping close behind him. Approaching the stair case, Favaro began to hear frantic muffled screams along with laughter. Running up the stairs, Favaro didn't wait for the others to catch up. "Favaro wait!" Kaisar yelled after him. Yet Kaisar's plea fell on deaf ears.

Favaro stood in the doorway to Amira's house. In front of him laid a massacre. Amira's mother lay on the floor, her head a few feet away, cut off. A pool of blood flowed across the floor. Her mother's head preserving the horror stricken look she had. Kaisar made to the top of the stairs, putting his hand on Favaro's shoulder. Kaisar began to speak, immediately stopping at seeing the situation. The whole group was now in the entry way. Phantom had both his drills ready, placing himself in front. Rita followed suit, placing herself in front of Favaro. They moved forward through the room. Hearing talking in the back bedrooms, they quickened their pace. One of the voices heard belonged to Amira's father. Reaching the bedrooms they saw the culprits for this gruesome scene. A Pokémon species known as Scyther stood next Amira's father. Its arm length blades still stained with blood. Phantom tensed up, readying for a fight. The two men interrogating Amira's father turned around. Distinctive red R's revealed this was the governments doing. "What are you kids doing here?" the father cried in distress. The Scyther took a step forward, "Looks like some little bees are buzzing around where they shouldn't be." He mocked towards Phantom. One of the grunts looked at Scyther, "Finish the old man off, we can't afford any delays." He ordered. In one fluid motion, the Scyther swung his bladed arm into the father. The blade slid through with no resistance. Amira's father clutched the blade as it slide out of his chest. Coughing up blood, he managed to yell, "Run!" Favaro stared, not believing his own eyes. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Favaro lets go." Kaisar ordered. The group turned and made for the exit.

Scyther slid the limp body off of his blade. It was dripping with warm, fresh blood. He lunged at Phantom who was covering the groups retreat. Blocking with his drills, Phantom held Scyther at bay. Not wasting any time, Scyther gave a swift kick to Phantoms abdomen. He was sent flying, crashing into a bookcase across the room. "Phantom!" Kaisar yelled from the doorway. "I'm fine, go ahead!" he buzzed back at Kaisar. Standing back up, Phantom faced his opponent; Scyther was already moving towards him. Knowing he can't win in a head on fight. Phantom took a step back. Holding his hand to the side, a swirl of yellow pollen began generating in his hand. Scyther saw what his opponent intended to do. Dashing forward Scyther slammed his blade down towards Phantom. Side stepping Scyther's slash, Phantom threw the pollen ball into Scyther's face. Coughing and falling to a knee, Scyther hissed. Trying to stand up, Scyther collapsed back to the floor. The stun spore starting to take effect, he yelled at Phantom, "Is the little bee scared?" Phantom ignored Scyther's shouts, already running down the stairs after the group.

Their footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. Favaro was in front, wondering where to go, or what to do. Everyone continued running down the hall. Rounding the corner they reached the lobby. Waiting for them there were three rocket grunts, each accompanied by a Pokémon species Charmeleon, known for their devastating fire attacks. Before any of them noticed Favaro and his group arriving in the lobby, the three Charmeleons unleashed a torrent of fire around the lobby. Favaro jumped back, keeping his arms out to prevent anyone from moving forward. The team of grunts seemed satisfied with their work, and left through the front door. The groups of Charmeleon's were right behind them. Lighting spots on fire as they walked out the door. The flames continued to grow larger throughout the lobby. "Rita, can you clear us a path to the door?" Favaro asked her. She nodded up at him, "Leave it to me!" After a brief build up, Rita began spraying water at the flames. A small path opened up by Rita's water was revealed. "Quickly, before the gap closes!" Kaisar yelled, already running ahead. Favaro followed his lead, leaping into the gap in the flames. The air was scorching, each breath Favaro took felt like his lungs were on fire. One after another, everyone piled out into the snow banks in front of the hospital. Gasping for fresh air, Rita sighed "We made it out." Kaisar and Favaro nodded in agreement. "Phantom shouldn't be too far behind. Favaro, we need to plan what to do next." Kaisar stated. Just then, Phantom burst through the front door. A few burn marks on his chitin skin. The group waved him over.

Amira heard voices from down the alleyway. She stood up, approaching the voices with caution. Getting closer she recognized the voices, it was her friends! Picking up pace, she stopped at the end of the alleyway. Tears rolled down her cheeks. A small smile crossed her lips. Her friends were safe.

They listened to Phantom explain how he got out. While he was finishing his story, Favaro stood up, a flood of relief washed over him. In the alleyway where they met as kids, stood Amira.

She had tears rolling down her face. Favaro ran over to her. They embraced, holding each other tight. "My mom… my dad…" Amira cried into Favaro's shoulder. "It's all right, your safe. I'm here for you." Favaro said. Amira looked up at him, her purple eyes full of tears. Favaro leaned in closer to Amira. Their faces inches from each other, Amira could feel Favaro's warm breath on her lips. "Favaro…" she whispered. With one hand, Favaro parted Amira's pink hair out of her eyes. Leaving his hand on her cheek, Amira felt his warmth. She closed her eyes, calming down to his touch. Next thing Amira knew, she felt soft lips connect with hers. The two locked lips, slowly kissing each other for some time. Rita walked towards the alley. Seeing the two embraced, she turned red and ran back to the group. "Well are they all right?" Kaisar gave Rita a quizzical look, seeing her blushed cheeks. Rita laughed, "I think those two are just fine." Kaisar raised an eyebrow, even more confused now. Breaking away from kissing, Favaro and Amira stared at each other, breathless. Favaro smiled at Amira, his heart beating fast. Amira smiled back, and then suddenly her eyes grew wide. "What's wrong Ami-" Favaro was interrupted, Amira coughed up blood. It slowly trailed down her chin. She than began to rise into the air. Favaro's hands started shaking, still holding onto Amira's. Out of her chest, a silver blade made its way out. Inch by inch, Amira slid down the blood soaked blade. Droplets of blood fell on Favaro's face, the terrifying warmth running down his face. "Amira!" Favaro screamed. Kaisar, Phantom and Rita sat up at the sudden shout. Rushing over to the alley way. Rita walked up behind Favaro, seeing Amira suspended in the air. She saw a red blossom of blood dripping from her chest, along with her purple faded eyes. Behind Amira, a hissing voice responded, "Did I interrupt something?" The bladed hand moved to the side, Amira still hanging from it. Scyther was staring Favaro in the eyes. In blind anger Favaro charged at Scyther. Rita was right behind him, followed by Kaisar and Phantom.


End file.
